Timelines/Fourth
Known events in the fourth timeline Before Nosgoth's recorded history *At an indeterminate point in this era, an ancient, primitive cult commences its worship of the Elder God, building a statue representative of the god beneath the Swamp. *At an indeterminate point in this era, the Hylden give the primitive, cave-dwelling humans of Nosgoth "all that they have" (presumably, advancements in cultural and intellectual sophistication). Human Slave: "It’s not possible! I beg you!" // Hylden Scientist: "When you were but hairless apes cowering in caves, we gave you all that you had. And now, we take it back." // Human Slave: "No!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *The ancient vampires, considered god-like and dominant over Nosgoth, ascribe to the doctrine of the Elder God, devoutly worshiping the Wheel of Fate. Janos Audron: "You must delve further back into history, Kain, to know the truth of our heritage. Long ago, and long before I first walked the earth, vampires were god-like, and our kind ruled the land. But we were opposed by another race, similar to ours in power, but different in method and intention. The wars between us flamed for a thousand years. But we prevailed at last, and we banished our enemies from the face of the earth by powerful magic, sealing them into another plane of existence." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Raziel: "I had seen this symbol throughout these ruins. I should have realized what it was they worshipped. Now there was no question. For this scene depicted the ancient Vampires’ torment and despair as their curse cast them from the Wheel of Fate. So this was the god whose abandonment had driven them to madness and suicide. Finally I understood – it was not their blood-thirst, but their immortality that was the true nature of their enemies’ curse. The wisest, strongest, most noble race – gulled by the voice of that old parasite. But I had seen him – and whatever he was, he was no god." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. **The Hylden oppose the Elder God, and refuse to submit to the Wheel. Raziel: "History is written by the victors. Beneath the vaults of Avernus I discovered scenes that told a familiar story, but from a very different point of view. This was the work of the enemy race, and revealed what the Vampire histories had conveniently omitted – how the noble Vampires, god-ridden and righteous, had started the wars that would destroy both races – victor and vanquished alike. Their adversaries opposed the Vampires’ god, and refused to submit to the Wheel of Fate. For this they were banished. I now understood the poetic irony of their curse. And my resemblance to the Vampires’ enemy no longer seemed so accidental." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. *''(Duration of ~1000 years)'' The vampire-Hylden war: The ancient vampires declare war upon the Hylden in their god's name, battling their foes in an apocalyptic conflict for domination of Nosgoth. **During or before the war, the Vampire Citadel is constructed. Raziel: "Where have you brought me?" // Janos Audron: "We are within the ancient citadel of the Vampire race, long ago defiled and abandoned. This fortress endured through centuries of war against our great enemy -''" // '''Raziel:' "- the Hylden." // ~Janos is a little surprised to hear Raziel speak the forbidden name, but he continues.~ // Janos Audron: "Yes. From this chamber we witnessed the summoning of the Pillars, and the banishment of our adversaries from the land." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. **Under the direction of the Builder, the Hylden construct the Device to house the Mass, intending to channel the Mass' mental energy through Nosgoth's cities and eradicate all non-Hylden life. Before the weapon and its essential conduits can be completed, the Builder is incarcerated in the Eternal Prison. Builder: "Yes, yes... The Device was built as a weapon, eons ago when two races warred with each other for dominance of Nosgoth. It houses an ancient creature, whose very mind is capable of killing any living thing with but a thought. The Device was to channel the mental energy of this creature, and direct it onto Nosgoth. It would attune the creature’s mind to kill all living creatures except for my race. Before it could be completed, however, I was imprisoned here, and the rest of my race was banished to another, far more terrible, realm." // Kain: "So this Device was never finished. And yet the creature still lives within it?" // Builder: "It was dubbed “The Mass.” It is eternal and deadly, yet harmless without a channel for its mind. We never completed the weapon. We needed a way to send its energy out of the Device and into the land itself. We needed a conduit spread all throughout the cities, a network, if you will. Once this network was created, the Device would channel the mental energy of the Mass, and send death upon our enemies." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. **The Hylden record the events which precipitated the war on murals in what will become the Avernus Catacombs. The prophecies regarding the Scion of Balance, the vampire champion and the Hylden champion are presumably formulated. Mortanius: "Ah, now you think of that. But as I told you, you are too late. The Heart has served its function. I have used it to set prophecy in motion. I created the champion foretold by my masters, who is destined to be your destroyer. The Scion of Balance will save Nosgoth -- the Pillars will return to vampire guardianship as intended, and your race will be cast down forever." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Raziel: "The image of the Reaver was inscribed throughout this place, always depicted with reverence. The Vampires’ holy weapon was destined to be borne by their prophesied hero, for whom it was forged. But if this was my destiny, why had the Reaver tried to consume me?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Raziel: "The banished race foretold a hero who would deliver them from their oppressors, and destroy the shackles of the Vampires’ tyrannous god. The same hero that bore the flaming sword. What game was this, where every player on the board claimed the same pawn?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. *The raising of the Pillars: The ancient vampires banish the Hylden race to the Demon Realm, and erect the nine Pillars of Nosgoth to secure this Binding. The Pillars are intrinsically tied to the spiritual and physical health of all Nosgoth. Sarafan Lord: "What could be more righteous than to take our revenge and your freedom from the same source? Tortured eons of suffering are too good for you, Vampire." // Janos Audron: "But not for you, Hylden, who has dared to set a corrupting foot upon this world after your banishment! Return to the demon dimension in which you belong!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The ancient vampires construct the Subterranean Pillars Chamber. **The summoning of the Guardians: The first Pillar Guardians are assembled at the Vampire Citadel, forming the Circle of Nine. The nine original Guardians swear to protect, represent and serve their individual Pillars. When a Guardian dies, the Pillars cull a successor, destined from birth to fulfill their role. **Defeated, the Hylden unleash a final retaliation against the ancient vampires, afflicting them with the blood curse. Janos Audron: "By what right did you lay on us the curse that drove us from the light, and made us predators of human kind?" // Sarafan Lord: "It was justice for our banishment from the world. You see what it has made of our fair race." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Sterile and immortal, the ancient vampires are divorced from their god and the Wheel of Fate, and are plunged into despair. Many are driven to madness, and resort to suicide. Raziel: "In their defeat, the Vampires’ enemy retaliated with a terrible curse – afflicting the Vampires with a bloodthirst that turned their once-noble race into ravenous predators. This curse plunged the Vampires into despair, and apparently drove many to madness and self-annihilation. What was it that so devastated them that they were driven to suicide?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Raziel: "And yet you passed the curse on." // Janos Audron: "It was a necessary evil. Our immortality banished us from God's grace - He turned His sight from us, and fell silent. Many took their own lives, unable to bear the separation from our God." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. *Janos Audron significantly grows in renown. In future eras, he will become known as "the greatest vampire to have ever existed". *Vorador is born. Raziel: "I sought to unravel the mystery of my fate, and in this image lay my first clue. For this scene depicted the forging of the Reaver - the weapon destined to become my prison - and I recognized its maker. The years had changed him, but this was unmistakably the vampire, Vorador – and in this era, he still lived. If I could reach him before Moebius’ mob hunted him down, he would provide the answers I sought." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. *'The forging of the Reaver:' At the behest of Janos Audron, Vorador forges the Reaver blade. Janos Audron is summoned to act as an honorary tenth Guardian - the keeper of the Reaver blade. **Vorador is sired as a vampire by Janos Audron, and becomes the first human in Nosgoth to whom the blood curse is passed. Raziel: "These images chronicled Vorador’s creation. As I already knew, he had not been born a vampire, but had been turned by the infamous Janos Audron. But this mural suggested that Vorador’s origins were even more significant – apparently, he was the first human to whom the dark gift had been passed. This was the Vampires’ desperate bid to preserve their bloodline... for their enemies had cursed them not only with blood-thirst, but with sterility as well." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. The curse is subsequently passed to more humans, in an attempt to prolong the vampires' bloodline and secure the Binding. *("Thousands of years" before the pre-Blood Omen era) Presumably, the Air, Dark and Light Forges are constructed by the ancient vampires. They are sealed and forbidden to all but the prophesied bearer of the Reaver. The aeries which will become Janos Audron's Retreat are also presumably constructed. *Over time, the ancient vampires begin to die out. As the members of the Circle of Nine perish, they are entombed in the Vampire Citadel. The Pillars begin to summon human Guardians. The ancient vampires begin to routinely abduct and adopt the human Guardians, turning them into vampires as they come of age. Kain: "This history, in part, I knew already... How, as the Vampires began to die out, the Pillars summoned human Guardians to fulfill their roles. It seemed the ancient Vampires had adopted – and, when necessary, abducted – the human Guardians, and made vampires of them when they came of age. Until the humans rebelled against their masters... And here I made a surprising discovery: it was Moebius the Time Streamer, and Mortanius, Guardian of Death, who led the bloody revolt. Now I understood why Moebius hated me so intensely. I was the first vampire Guardian in all these centuries – and he knew what my coming signified... or perhaps I reminded him of all he had forsaken." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. **Moebius and Mortanius are born. They are abducted by the vampires, and schooled in the prophecies of the Scion of Balance and the champions. Mortanius: "How else? I refused at first to believe the ancient myths. I thought the vampires were simply a plague upon mankind, a pestilence we had to control. But they were right, and we were wrong to overthrow them - Moebius and I. We didn't understand what it was the Pillars were holding back. I have made my atonement. I will continue to make it to the end, which will be soon, now. But I know - Kain will set it right, he will restore Balance --" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. **In the Vampire Citadel, the Elder God speaks to Moebius for the first time. Moebius begins his secret worship of the Elder, and obtains his staff. **The human Guardians' revolt: Through Moebius, the Elder God orchestrates a rebellion among the young human Guardians in defiance of their vampire masters. Moebius and Mortanius lead the revolt. Victorious, the Guardians of the human race claim full ownership of the Pillars. *The seminal events of vampire history are recorded in murals throughout the Vampire Citadel. *The ancient vampires' civilization crumbles. Their bloodline trickles away, until Janos Audron is left the sole surviving member of his original race. Humanity prospers as the vampires dwindle. *(Over further thousands of years subsequent to the ancient vampires' near-extinction) Over the millennia, Janos Audron continues to guard the Reaver alone, awaiting the arrival of the prophesied vampire messiah. Nosgoth's early history Pre-Blood Omen era Blood Omen era Post-Blood Omen era *(~0) The collapse of the Pillars: Kain refuses the sacrifice, establishing a throne at the ruined Pillar of Balance.In Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (fourth timeline), Kain expresses a belief that "the curse of vampirism is no mark of divinity", contrary to his epiphany at the end of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (second timeline). As such, his motives for refusing the sacrifice may have been altered in this timeline. ** Janos Audron, possessed by the Hylden Lord, destroys Raziel at the Vampire Citadel and departs to opens the Hylden Gate. Raziel materializes within the Spirit Forge, trapped in the Spectral Realm. ** The Elder God resurrects Moebius. ** The elder Kain of the Blood Omen era awakens in the Demon Realm, and battles the native Demons to escape. ** The Fall of the Spirit Forge: Kain slays Moebius in the Vampire Citadel's Spirit Forge, whose soul is then finally consumed by Raziel in the Spectral Realm. Using Moebius's corpse, Raziel enters the Material Realm and tricks Kain into impaling him on the Reaver blade. Raziel enters the Reaver and uses the Wraith Blade to heal Kain's soul of Nupraptor's corruption, ending the cycle of his destiny. Now cognizant of the Elder God, Kain battles it. The Elder God topples the Spirit Forge in an attempt to destroy Kain, but fails. ** The Hylden Lord enters the Material Realm. Janos is imprisoned in the Device. *Demons become more commonplace in the Material Realm. Mutants begin to evolve in the swamp. *The Sarafan Stronghold is assaulted by demons. Moebius's mercenary army evolves into the demon hunters. *(~100) Raziel emerges from the pre-Blood Omen era, arriving in the Sarafan Stronghold. He discovers a statue commemorating Moebius, holding aloft the severed head of Vorador. ** After discovering Moebius' statue, Raziel encounters an illusion posing as the spirit of Moebius, intended to influence him into destroying Kain. ** Raziel encounters Ariel at the Pillars of Nosgoth, who laments Kain's decision and her own fate. ** The elder Kain of the pre-Blood Omen era, spared by Raziel in this timeline, emerges in the past and pursues Raziel. ** After speaking with Ariel, Raziel encounters the elder Kain outside the ruined aerie, who discusses the nature of paradoxes and the malevolent forces subverting their destinies before departing. ** Raziel obtains the Air Reaver from the Air Forge, adjacent to the ruined aerie of Janos Audron's Retreat. ** Using the time-streaming chamber in the swamp, Raziel time-travels back to Nosgoth's early history. * Vorador's resurrection: Vorador is resurrected by an unknown party. FAQ (Vorador) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Resurrection of Vorador at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Raziel: "You've been entombed here for five centuries. Your murderers are long dead." // Janos Audron: "Five hundred years? And Vorador--" // Raziel: "--also dead." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Vorador: "We were wrong ever to trust you." // Kain: "Do you so wish to return to the grave, old friend? You are in no position to challenge me." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.This event was cut from Legacy of Kain: Defiance, and although it does take place in this timeline, it is uncertain when. It has been tentatively positioned after ~100 based on Kain's Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 narrative assertion that history adheres to "the path of least resistance". Had Vorador's resurrection occurred later than ~100, Raziel could not have encountered his head in the Sarafan Stronghold. *("Decades" prior to ~200) The War for Nosgoth: Vorador and the younger Kain create the Vampire Army, bent on conquering Nosgoth. The Hylden Lord forms the Sarafan order in response, seizing the city of Meridian. Bloodomen 2 (Story) (archived at Dark Chronicle) Janos Audron: "They were, Kain. But several centuries ago, one of the Hylden was able to return to our world. He then used his magic to draw other Hylden through, but had not yet the power to begin a full invasion. He required an army, here, and humans to drain of energy. He learned of a legendary order whose purpose was to purge the world of vampires long ago. He revived this order, and the Sarafan were born again." // Kain: "The Sarafan Lord. It was he that broke through. But how?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. * Faustus, Magnus, Marcus and Sebastian are sired by Vorador or his direct descendants. Faustus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Magnus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Marcus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Sebastian at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) *(~200) The Battle of Meridian: The Vampire Army is routed at Meridian. The Hylden Lord defeats Kain, throwing him off a cliff, claiming the Soul Reaver and leaving him for dead. Blood Omen 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) * Faustus, Marcus and Sebastian join the Sarafan Order. Faustus: "What is our kind? In serving the Sarafan, I have protection, I have power. And who better to hunt down a vampire than a more powerful vampire? History is written by the winners, Kain. That is my kind." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Marcus: "When the Sarafan proved victorious, I knew that my destiny lay with the Sarafan Lord. I offered myself to the winning side." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain: "Your master knows his days are numbered. I might have spared your life by asking that you join me, but I learned that lesson two hundred years ago. You arranged the ambush that destroyed my army. You sold yourself to our enemy." // Sebastian: "I dealt the blow that cost you the war. Glorious, was it not? So many killed, so quickly. And all my doing." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. * Vorador forms the Cabal. Kain's body is found by the Cabal and taken to Meridian. Umah: "That you awoke at all is a miracle. When we found you, there was but the barest thread of life left in you. We nurtured it, fed it, and now you rise and walk again." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *(~400) Kain awakens in the Slums of Meridian. Umah: "Then let me show you the future. You have been asleep for two hundred years. In that time, this is what has become of Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. ** Kain kills Faustus and meets with Vorador. Kain VO: "Vorador! The reformed sado-hedonist of Termagent Forest - I had met him once before in his new role of patriarch. I still knew not to trust him." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. In the Upper City, Kain kills Marcus and rescues Umah. Vorador: "Umah! Alive - and safe. Kain, you have all our thanks." // Kain: "I can follow orders, when it suits me. We met the Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. ** Kain infiltrates the Industrial Quarter and obtains the Nexus Stone, killing Sebastian. Vorador: "You are fortunate. One of our vampires saw you thrown from the roof of the factory as it was destroyed. He carried you here. The Sarafan were too occupied to notice you. I see that you have the Nexus Stone." // Kain: "And I see that you were courteous enough not to relieve me of it while I lay unconscious. I met another old friend, a vampire, guarding it. Before I killed him, he told me something…unsettling." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. ** After meeting with the Seer, Kain journeys to the Eternal Prison and slays the Builder and Magnus. ~Kain returns to the Device building after completing the Eternal Prison. Now the blood of the Ancient Being runs through his veins. Once again, he enters the Beast's chamber. The Beast lifts his head, and again, increasing motion on his part causes increasing activity on the part of the machine.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Using the Builder's blood, Kain destroys the Mass. ~Kain takes a series of lifts up to a platform overhanging the mouth of the creature and cuts his wrist. After shedding only a few drops of blood, the whole chamber begins to tremble violently, and the Mass begins to rupture. Kain flees.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Janos Audron is freed from the Device. Janos Audron: "You do not know me for the poor, oppressed beast that crouched here before? Behold, I am restored." // Kain: "What are you?" // Janos Audron: "Not what, Kain, but who. My visage is unknown to you, but my name is not. Have you heard the story of the oldest vampire?" // Kain VO: "Janos Audron? The legendary vampire of ancient days? How was this transformation possible?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. ** The Destruction of the Hylden Gate: Kain kills Umah and infiltrates the Hylden City. Kain and Janos battle the Hylden Lord. Janos is cast into the Demon Realm. Sarafan Lord: "I sentence you to the hell of your own making. A prisoner – for all time!" // ~The Sarafan Lord casts Janos into the Gate.~ // Janos Audron: "Nooooo! Kain….!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain destroys the Hylden Gate and kills the Hylden Lord. Kain VO: "The war was over. And yet there was another still to be fought. The cruel masters of Nosgoth, the Sarafan, now leaderless, still had to be put down. There were cities to be rebuilt, and order be restored. And a new rule, my rule, would then begin. To the victor go the spoils. At last, Nosgoth would be mine." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *(~500) The raising of the lieutenants: Kain infiltrates the Tomb of the Sarafan, raising the six Sarafan warrior inquisitors to act as his vampire lieutenants. Soul Reaver era (No later events in this timeline are covered in the series.) Annotations References }}